1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) connector shielded from electromagnetic or radio frequency interference.
2. Description of Related Art
The DVI is developed by DDWG which is the abbreviation of “Digital Display Working Group” which was organized by Intel Corporation, Silicon Image, Inc., Compaq Computer Corp., Fujitsu Limited, Hewlette-Packard Company, International Business Machines Corp., and NEC Corporation. The DVI is primarily focused on providing a connection between a computer and a display device through a high-speed DVI connector. The DVI connector ensures all content transferred over this interface remains in the lossless digital domain from creation to consumption. The DVI connector supports not only digital signals but also analog signals.
In high speed applications, EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) is one of the major causes for noise. Therefore, suppression of EMI is highly considered in the course of designing DVI connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,642 discloses a DVI connector. The connector comprises an insulative housing retaining a plurality of conductive contacts therein. The contacts have front and rear sections extends beyond front and rear walls of the insulative housing. A front shielding member is attached to the front side of the insulative housing for surrounding and shielding the front sections of the contacts, and a rear shielding cover is attached to the rear side of the insulative housing for shielding the rear section of the contacts. An electrical connection is established between the front shielding member and the rear shielding cover by spring tabs of the rear shielding cover abutting against a flange of the front shielding member. Thus, the rear shielding cover is suitably grounded.
However, there is enough not reliable retention means to secure the rear shielding cover to the insulative housing, and vibration generated in transport or mating/unmating with a complementary connector may cause the electrical connection between the front shielding member and the rear shielding cover to break, resulting in poor transmission of signals.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.